1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system for reacting fuel and air into reformate, with:                a reformer which has a reaction space,        a nozzle which is made at least in sections in the manner of a Venturi nozzle for supplying a fuel/air mixture to the reaction space, the section of the nozzle which is made in the manner of a Venturi nozzle having:        an area with an extremely small diameter,        a diffuser which extends between the area with the extremely small diameter and the reaction space and        first gas supply means on the side of the area with the extremely small diameter, which side faces away from the diffuser, and        a fuel supply for supplying fuel to the nozzle.        
2. Description of Related Art
A system of the type noted above is known from published International Patent Application WO 03/022424. These systems are used to convert chemical energy into electrical energy. For this purpose, fuel and air, preferably in the form of a fuel/air mixture, are supplied to the reformer. The reaction of the fuel with atmospheric oxygen takes place in the reformer, preferably the process of partial oxidation being carried out.